The Rianna Problem
by Anoke
Summary: Sequel to The dating problem, Guess who's back and driving Trunks crazy!
1. Guess who's back

**The Rianna Problem**

_Sequel to The dating problem_

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers: **I Don't own Dragonball Z

**Ages: **Trunks 16, Goten 15,Marron, 14 Bulla is 7, Pan is 6, Rianna 16.

**Note:** When you see writing _/like this/_ that means they are thinking to themselfs

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a somewhat normal day at capsule corp, Vegeta training, Bulma working, Bulla pestering Trunks. It was all going to change with a knock on the door.

Knock, Knock

"Trunks can you get that?" My mother calls out.

"Yeah sure." I reply.

I slowly walk over to the door, I open the door to see know one there.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Hiii Snookie!!" Rianna Jumps out, clinging on to me.

"Rianna? What are you doing here?!" I ask.

"Silly, Im your Girlfriend, Remember?"

"My Girlfriend? no, what I remember is you hanging up on me, but not before saying Im to "into myself", That is what I remember."

"Wow you get WAY to technical."

"Um... so why are you here?"

"I told you! Im your Girlfriend!"

"Look, i dont mean to sound rude.. oh nevermind, YOUR NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I close the door, feeling relieved

_/Finally i got back at her for humiliating me!/_

The day goes back the way it was before Rianna showed up, I decided not to tell my parents she showed up, They would probably laugh.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Dinner Time**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Trunks, Bulla, Vegeta, Dinner!" I hear my mom call out

"Coming!" Says Bulla.

"Alright" I say.

"About Time!" My father yells

"It feels so nice to be appreciated." My mother says sarcastically.

I walk out of my bedroom, already knowing they have sat down to eat. I never thought this day would turn out the way it did. I Turn down the hall, into the kitchen, and there she is...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" i yell

"Hi Snookie!"

"Trunks, other room, Now!" My father orders

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the Other room.**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

"Trunks, care to explain?" My father asks irritated

"Explain what? that i have a stalker?!?" I yell

"Keep your voice down"

"She is stalking me! She thinks she is my girlfriend!!"

"I thought she didn't want anything to do with you."

"Thats what i thought! But she showed up today saying she was my girlfriend!"

_/He just starts to laugh. it's amazing.. he never laughs, or smiles.. but he finds this funny/_

"I know! your Cruel, Evil, Mean, Heartless, Ruthless... uh where was i going with this? oh yeah! you go out there and tell her she is insane, and i never want to see her again!"

"Well, Thank you for those kind words, But no"

"Why not!!"

"You got yourself into this by disobeying me, you get yourself out of it.

"Dad!"

"Have fun!" He says while walking back into the dining room.

I walk back into the dining room, trying to figure out a way to get myself out of this.

"Rianna"

"Yes Trunks?"

"I ... I... I have .. I have a girlfriend already!"

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah.. im sorry!"

"How could you cheat on me??"

"What? i never cheated on you!"

"If you have two girlfriends, thats cheating!"

"Correction! i have ONE girlfriend!"

"Good idea, Dump the slut"

"Im not dumping her!"

"Then your cheating!"

"We're not going out!!!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we arn't!"

"Mr. and Mrs Brief, Please inform Trunks what cheating is."

"Um..." My Mother says

"Keep them out of this!"

"Why?"

"Because! Jeez! i should have listened to them and never gone out on a date with you!"

"You never wanted Trunks to go out with me?"

"It wasen't you, We didn't allow Trunks to date.." My mother said

"But guess what! IT IS YOU!"

"Trunks! dont be rude!" My mother yells

"Are you going to be my new big sister?" Bulla asks

"NO!" Me and my Father scream

"Yes! Me and Trunks are getting married once we graduate highschool"

"That is so cool!" Bulla says with glee

"No! No! No! No! No!" i yell

"Snookie, Let me tell them"

"Dad! Please help me!"

"Ugh.. Fine"

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"Listen Earthling,Trunks and you will not be getting married or going out."

"Mr. Brief, it's normal to feel a little sad or angry when your first child gets married, but don't worry!"

"Rianna! Please listen, I dont like you!, You drive me crazy, I think your insane and should be locked away! How much clearer do i have to get?" I yell

"Oh Snookie, you big kidder!"

"But im not kidding!"

"Well look at the time! I have to get home, I love you Snookie!"

With that said, She leaves.. how am i going to get her to understand? she is insane!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**9:23 That night**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"You Seriously called her insane, and told her you have a girlfriend and she still wants to go out with you?" Goten asks while on the phone

"Yeah.. she is driving me crazy! i don't know what to do!"

"Oh and by the way, you know you DON'T have a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, I know.. but i thought it would make her go away!"

"And what if she want's to meet your "girlfriend"?"

"I haven't thought of that part..."

"Well think fast, If she is acting the way you say she is, She will be there tomorrow"

"Maybe... just maybe"

"Maybe what?"

"Goten... Can i borrow your girlfriend?"

"WHAT? Now i think your insane! She isen't a belonging!"

"I know! But i know her!"

"You'll have to ask her yourself! But if she say's yes.. NO KISSING!"

"Awesome! let me three-way her!"

"Um.. it's almost 9:30.."

"So?"

"Fine.. call her"

:::Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring:::::

"Hello?"

"Hey Krillen! Can i talk to Marron?"

"Trunks, it's a little late"

"Please! i have to ask her something really important!"

"Fine but make it quick!"

"Not a problem!"

"Hello?" Marron asks while picking up the phone

"Marron, go into the other room" I say

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine.. Im in the other room, what do you want?"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"WHAT? Trunks, you KNOW im dating Goten!"

"No, not seriously! Pretend to be my girlfriend, for atleast a day or two!"

"Why?"

"Remember that girl Rianna?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well she's back, and claiming we are going out, and i kinda sorta told her i had a girlfriend"

"That is not my problem!"

"Please Marron! She is talking MARRIAGE!"

"Marriage? hahaha"

"It's not funny! Please"

"I can't, what will Goten think?"

"I know about it" Goten chims in

"Hey sweetie!" Marron says

"Hey babe" Goten replies

"Okay enough of that, Yes or No?" I say

"Fine, But only for a day or two. "

"Thank you!"

"Well i have to go now, So i'll swing by your house tomorrow!"

"Thanks Marron"

"Bye love!"

"Bye sweetie!" Marron says and hangs up

"So, i'll see you tomorrow?" Goten asks

"No, you can't be here!"

"Why not?"

"If you're here she might catch on"

"Fine... call me when it's over!"

"Okay, Bye Goten!"

"Bye" Goten says and hangs up.

"Trunks, Get off the phone and go to bed!" My Father yells

"Okay!" I yell back.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay i got alot of requests to do a sequel, so here it is! i will try to update soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Anoke  
**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. Marron

**The Rianna Problem**

_Sequel to The dating problem_

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers: **I Don't own Dragonball Z

**Ages: **Trunks 16, Goten 15,Marron, 14 Bulla is 7, Pan is 6, Rianna 16.

**Note:** When you see writing _/like this/_ that means they are thinking to themselfs

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Knock Knock

"Hey Marron!"

"Hi Trunks, is she here yet?"

"No, thank kami.."

"What makes you think she is going to come anyway?"

"You should have heared her!"

"Well, let's watch some TV, im only staying till 7:00"

"Thanks!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**An Hour Later**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Knock Knock

"Trunks, Rianna's here" My mother calls out

"Get ready" i say to Marron

"Snookie!"

"Rianna, look, i told you i have a girlfriend, and here she is!"

"So your the insane person hitting on Trunks?" Marron asks

"Insane? ha! call me what you want but atleast im not a homebreaker!"

"A Homebreaker? im sorry are you two married?"

"We will be!"

"Does Trunks know about this?"

"Of course, who do you think proposed?"

"I did not!"

"Snookie, stay out of this!"

"Yeah stay out of this!"

"Fine!"

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Long enough" Marron replied

"I don't think your going out with him"

"And why's that?"

"Your to ugly to get a guy like Trunks"

"What did you just say?"

"Rianna!" I yell

"Trunks! stay out of this!!" Marron screams

"Call me what you want, but guess what! im the one dating him!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine i will!" and with that Marron turns toward me, and kisses me.

"OH MY KAMI! i can't believe you would cheat on me like that Trunks!" Rianna yells

"Rianna, i never cheated on you!, I couldn't have! we were never going out!"

"I never want to see you again!"

"Really!!?"

"Good Bye forever!" Rianna says, and leaves

"Well, You got what you wanted.. she's gone!" Marron Finally says something

"I can't believe you kissed me..."

"Nither can i!"

"What are we going to tell Goten?"

"Oh no! i can't tell him!, he wont understand!... he wont!"

"We can't lie to him!, anyways it's not like... you meant it"

"Yeah... it's not like i meant it..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry for such a short chapter! But well Spring break for me and i have other things to do... i will write the final chapter longer! i promise!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Anoke**

**ooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
